dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a member of the Thundering Flyers, and close friends with Arkachurus. Appearance Bill is simply a floating, yellow, glowing triangle/pyramid. He has a bow tie, a top hat, and limbs. He also has one eye. In his second form, his small fennec fox form, he is a bipedal, six inch tall yellow fennec fox with an eyepatch, and jeans. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Bill has multiple knives, used for melee combat. Abilities *Bill can use his magic if allowed by Arkachurus, which ranges to a lot of things. *Bill can randomly teleport to wherever he wants. *He can use simple elemental magic. Personality Bill once was mischievous and evil, but became light-hearted when he met Arkachurus, nowadays just being strange and cocky. Cipher can easily go mad, however, and will attack at sight. Mainly because he is very defensive of Arkachurus. In general, he can be sadistic, insane, lazy, and unhelpful most of the time. Pre-Clash Biography Trillions of years prior to the events of the series, Bill Cipher originated from the second dimension. Bill, however, despised living there, describing it as a dimension of "flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams." He liberated his dimension by burning it along with everyone he's ever known, including his own parents. He eventually took over a boiling, shifting intergalactic form between dimensions—a lawless, unstable crawl space known as the Nightmare Realm. However, due to the Nightmare Realm's lawlessness and lack of any consistent physics or rules, it was fated to eventually self-destruct. After coming to learn of a prophecy that stated he could merge the Nightmare Realm with the third dimension, Bill manipulated countless humans over the eons so he could become a physical being and liberate that dimension as well. Without a physical form, Bill could only access the dreams of the dimension's beings. Among his targets were the natives who lived in what would become a town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. He asked a shaman named Modoc to build an interdimensional gateway to the Nightmare Realm, but the result was made out of twigs. After Modoc learned of the prophecy that foretold of an apocalyptic event from his interactions with Bill Cipher, he lit himself on fire in an effort to stop Bill's reign. The valley was deemed "cursed land" by the natives, who evacuated around AD 1000. The natives discovered a way to defeat Bill by using a zodiac with ten symbols, and left behind a painting in a cave of their encounter with the demon, including how to summon him, and more importantly, a warning never to read it. In the late twentieth century, a young man named Stanford Pines, who had spent the past six years investigating the town's plethora of unnatural creatures and oddities, hit a roadblock in his discoveries and was left without answers as to how the improbable aberrations of Gravity Falls had come to be. However, the uncovering of a cave filled with cryptic hieroglyphics gave him hope of achieving answers, as the message foretold of an entity containing unending knowledge. Despite the warnings against it, Ford repeated the incantation aloud, later summoning Bill into the man's mindscape, who recognized that Ford's brilliant but cocky and insecure nature and his near-friendless background made him an ideal pawn. Bill deceived the man by introducing himself as a muse who chose one brilliant mind every century to inspire. He told Ford that that the source of the town's anomalies was a dimension of weirdness that had leaked into his world. With Bill's assistance, Stanford drafted blueprints to create an interdimensional gateway beneath his home, and recruited his college friend Fiddleford McGucket and his mechanic process into the project. As construction went underway, Ford furthered his obsession with the all-knowing Bill, collecting memorabilia such as rugs and statues, modeling his home's architecture in his image, converting his private study to a place of worship, and even allowing the demon to move freely inside and outside of his own mind. As their partnership seemingly grew to friendship, McGucket became uneasy towards the true purpose and function of the device they had constructed. Right before he had died to being erased Stanley Pines mind, he somehow was teleported to Arkachurus's castle, being the Dream Demon of the Thunderhammers, he was a loyal servant to her and glad she saved him, but she was still a coldhearted, ruthless, demonic mistress. Bill entered the clash with Arkachurus, where he met Tails and Sonic, along with others. He traveled with them, however, he "sacrificed" himself to destroy the World-Burner, saving the clash, but heartbreaking the survivors. He returned in Dimensional Clash IX, where Arkachurus hugged him and broke down into tears. Notable Actions Nirn Bill was assigned to come with the rest of the Thundering Flyers to travel Tamriel and find a Dragonborn. Relationships TBA Trivia *Bill enjoys pain. *He likes to throw cucumbers at Arkachurus. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Illuminati Symbols Category:Champions Category:Player Characters Category:Striker Category:Gravity Falls Category:Incomprehensible Beings